Innocence oubliée
by French Poodle
Summary: Blaine's an orphan and a thief at that, made so by enemies of her father. Rownyn's a prince, wishing for freedom. When the kingdom is at war, can this unlikely pair save them from utter destruction?
1. Disclaimer

Ok, I chose the easy way out. This is my disclaimer for the entire story. Instead of typing it EVERY time I wrote a new chapter I decided to post it just once.  
  
Disclaimer: I own most of the plot, characters, etc. However, most of you -have- read Ella Enchanted, so you know which characters are NOT mine. All of this occurs way after Ella's time anyways. ^.^ 


	2. And so it begins

Chapter 1  
  
Blaine kneeled, her tattered gown puddling about her feet as she bent to bring water to her face. She gently scrubbed her brilliant green eyes, which were red-rimmed with tears. Surely no one would recognize her noble stature now, with her raven hair stringy and muddy cascading down her back. Her beautiful gown was soiled and ripped in tatters beyond repair, while her fair face was streaked with dirt. Slowly another tear leaked out; angrily she brushed it aside as she contemplated her future, her survival. Glancing down at her dress, or what was left of it, she admitted she'd never really been fond of it or any dress for that matter. So she felt no guilt when she proceeded in ripping off the bottom of the skirt and the long sleeves.  
  
Sinking down to her knees she gazed at the strong, crystal clear water of the river she'd been staring at aimlessly. It was dusk, too late to begin looking for an inn that would no doubt be filled with drunken men. No, she decided firmly as she drank her fill of water, she would have to stay here. She settled down at the base of a massive oak tree, protectively her fingers curled around the sheathed blade of her father's beloved sword.  
  
* * * Brilliant sunlight smiled down upon Blaine's face, caressing her hair and slight body and brought out her auburn highlights. Blearily she sat up and blinked several times. It was morning and time to begin her new life, or what she could plan on at the moment. She knew that eventually she'd have to find someplace to live, undoubtedly with complete strangers. She had no friends, or relatives she could turn to in light of the recent tragedy. As of a week ago, Blaine Shashawna was the last of the Shashawna line.  
  
However, appearing like this, no one would take a second look at her. Fumbling slightly through the morning fog she found a secluded spot, and began to bathe, the cold spring water shocking her out of the bleariness still accompanying her. Dirt ran in tiny rivulets down her slightly tanned skin, while her fingers patiently rid her waist length midnight black hair of mud and tangles. Carefully she shook back her sopping wet hair and exited the river. Using the fabric she'd ripped from her dress she dried, then dressed, herself. Spotting a boulder conveniently located by the oak tree she'd spent the night at the base of, she spread out her tresses to dry in the sun. In quiet content she closed her eyes and prepared to bask in the sun, but immediately she wished she hadn't.  
  
Quickly memories of her family flooded her mind, every detail. Her younger sister's expression when the man wrenched his blade from her small heart, the cruel laugh of the murderer as her parents cried out in anguish. Even as her family was slaughtered before her eyes, she hadn't cried a tear. Even as the thieving murderer turned to her, his lusting hunger evident in his black beady eyes. Oh, there was no doubt in her mind that he would've taken her then and there, if it hadn't been for his companions. Apparently he was exceedingly selfish, and wanted her for himself.  
  
Blaine gave a small shudder when she pictured her home, empty of anything of value, being consumed by flames. After letting her stay awake to see her very life destroyed, the boss's (who it turned out was the one who did the honors of murdering her family) patience was gone. He'd knocked her out in order for his band to have a celebration night. She'd faded in and out of consciousness; at times she even imagined she could interpret what they were saying. But throughout the day she gathered enough information to determine what they were planning to do. They'd celebrate with a few good drinks at an inn, and then the boss would have her. The thieves had a good laugh at this, for they found it exceedingly funny when she glowered at them all in hatred and disgust. There were bruises all over her head from the many times they'd knocked her unconscious.  
  
Finally, they reached the inn and left her tied to the horses. One thing they hadn't counted on however was her waking up, freeing herself from the ropes, and stealing a horse along with some provisions. A smirk bestowed itself on her face when she envisioned the shock on the small band's faces when they found her missing. Perhaps she was more of a survivor than they'd counted on. In fact, she was so much of a survivor that she rode for a full two days before stopping. And then she had only stopped then because she would've fainted from hunger, dehydration, and lack of sleep.  
  
She supposed she'd slept for a day once she felt she'd reached safety, not intentionally of course. Then she rode for another full day and found the river she was at now.  
  
Her eyes jerked open and she sat up, long wavy hair flowing as she jumped down from the rock and search around for the poor beast she'd almost ridden to death. Impatiently she tied her hair up and mounted. Much cleaner and refreshed the pair forged forward.  
  
* * *  
  
Not far from where Blaine's home had stood, a small group of travelers could be seen. Obviously they bore some noble stature, indicated by the royal crest branded on the hindquarters of the steeds they rode. It was also quite obvious that they hadn't expected the burned Lord Shashawna household either. After poking half-heartedly around in the ashes a bit, they promptly mounted once again and departed.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost unbelievable; if Rownyn hadn't seen it for himself he would've thought Lord Jarchette quite mad. The loss of the most prominent Lord's household was staggering. The whole purpose of this trip was to gather support and supplies for the coming war between Ayortha and Kyrria. Now the young prince was forced to face the loss of one of the more valuable allies they'd been counting on.  
  
Wistfully Rownyn couldn't help but think that none of this would've come to be if they were still under the reign of Kind Charmont and Lady Eleanor. His great great grandparents would've never allowed the country to be divided into three divisions, much less fight a war with Ayortha. But the golden ages were gone, leaving behind a very lost country.  
  
A/N: Soo.how'd you like it? It hardly ties in with the whole Ella theme, but well, hey! It's an original! Lol, so.please.review. I'm kinna unfamiliar a bit with this so just gimme a break and some time. Kapeesh? Please review! 


	3. Kyrria and Ayortha's War

Author's note:  
  
I am SO sorry I haven't updated before this, but my internet modem broke down. My dad didn't get a new one until just a week ago and it's taken him a week to getting around to installing it. I have been gone all week so I couldn't bug into doing it because I was at S.O.A.R. (Sold Out And Radical for Christ), a Baptist youth convention. Please don't be mad! I really have been writing so you've got some new stuff to read now!  
  
Author's thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Kry Angel- Thanks for your review! Don't worry, I read your story and left my thoughts in a review!  
  
Alexa- Hmmm. punctuation and spelling. I try to make all of it correct but sometimes it just slips by. Maybe you could tell me some places you really noticed? Some of the places got screwed up when I transferred it from Microsoft Word so I can't help that.  
  
Warrior of Avalon- Lol, I do tend to slack off occasionally but normally it's because I can't help it.  
  
D.S. Moony- I've hopes that it will be. ^.^ Of course. I don't know of a single writer who hopes their story won't be a success.  
  
Daydream- Thanks for specifying what you liked! I love your story Aria's Melody!  
  
Silver Arrow- I dunno about you but it gets a little tiring of reading about stories that are always around Ella and Char. I thought I'd make mine center around two other characters just to see how people reacted! Not that I don't like a lot of the stories that center around Ella and Char.^.^ (Sorry, I just love that little face)  
  
To All Reviewers: Thanks for your reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Time passed by, with Blaine becoming more of a survivor than even she could have foreseen, and Kyrria's war with Ayortha beginning. Kyrrians and Ayorthians alike fought fiercely, nearly destroying the other's country in the few months it was fought. Soon, neither country could carry on any longer. The reason for the war was lost; few could remember why it started. But of these few people, Blaine was one. Her state, of which her family had once been lord of, was the closest to Ayortha. Ayortha's invasion of Kyrria was still fresh on her mind. All she knew was that she'd never forget the Ayorthian warrior, who had murdered her family. Forever she would hate the Ayorthian race.  
  
But all wars have an end, and this one's end was closer than many had anticipated. After only five months of bloodthirsty war, Kyrria conquered its invaders. Kyrria rid itself of all Ayorthian people. And immediately after Ayortha's surrender, forbid the country of Ayortha to claim any foreign land. Kyrria's victory, however, ensured that all of Ayortha's weapons of destruction were given to Kyrria.  
  
Both countries were suffering greatly from the war, and they pleaded for new leadership, as they plunged deeper and deeper into depression. Food was scarce in both countries, and the soil was too dry for crops to grow. The economy worsened, people lost jobs; times were bad.  
  
Then Rownyn was but a year away from being king and the people were growing restless with hope. Perhaps it was the faith in youth, or maybe it was his personality likeness to his great-great-grandfather Charmont, that restored their spirits. Rownyn however, was not as eager to become king as one might think.  
  
* * *  
  
Wind rushed by, the thrill of his speed pulsed through his young veins. Rownyn's strong hands held his mount firmly in control, his blade hung at his side. Soon however, before he could get far away, he could hear the calls of his ever-faithful protector. As the coronation ceremony was not far away, Rownyn was ordered a protector, whether he wanted one or not. It wasn't that he didn't like Jarchette; he just hated to think that he needed to be.well.protected. He could take care of himself couldn't he? He was a skilled swordsman and horseman after all. Anger lurked somewhere in the depths of his gray eyes, and he brushed aside his silky black hair, which he inherited from his father.  
  
Thundering up behind him came Jarchette. Jarchette's stocky build was sitting comfortably in the saddle, his blonde hair windblown slightly. Milky brown eyes gazed coolly at Rownyn from behind his knight's armor. Jarchette wasn't easily ruffled.  
  
"Highness, we should be heading back to the castle should we not?"  
  
The look Jarchette gave him obviously told him that he did NOT approve of Rownyn running away from his daily afternoon lessons. But he knew that Jarchette would keep quiet about his exploits, he always did. Swordsmanship was the only thing worth learning anyways.  
  
Rownyn smiled deviously and urged his horse forward, ignoring Jarchette's obvious disapproval. He simply couldn't resist the urge to explore this new wood he'd found. Rownyn, with Jarchette not far behind him, crept stealthily forward. Both were alert for any odd sound or movement. The damp coolness of the wood greeted them, followed by the comforting smell of wood. Rownyn's ears caught the sound of a strong river, though he couldn't guess where it'd come from. As far as he knew, there was no river in the fields behind his castle.  
  
He beckoned for Jarchette to follow him, his curiosity mounting with each step they took towards this mysterious brook. Suddenly they reached a clearing, and in front of them was a medium sized river. It babbled happily along, its clear waters showing smooth rocks at the bottom. Jarchette and Rownyn passed each other a puzzled look.  
  
Then breaking the silence was Rownyn's mother's shrill voice.  
  
"Rownyn! I better not catch you skipping lessons again!"  
  
He cringed visibly; didn't she have better, more important things to do than to make sure he attended his lessons? Shaking his head in annoyance he turned back towards the castle. Jarchette had time to give him only one triumphant look before Rownyn raced back at a gallop to the castle, and his boring lessons.  
  
* * *  
  
Blaine entered the small pub. The rank smell of whisky and cigar smoke filled her nose and caused her to cough. Nothing like coming back to a building filled with drunken men after a long day. Tiredly she sank down at the bar and signaled the bartender for a drink. Glancing around she looked for anyone knew, but to her trained eye, there was none other than the usual idiots.  
  
The bartender plunked down a rather large tankard of beer in front of her and eyed her suspiciously. Some might think this rather odd, but Blaine knew different. He always looked at everyone suspiciously; it was creepy when a man about fifty years old with many missing teeth and many gold ones eyed you. But Blaine was used to it but now. Unblinkingly she laid some coins down on the counter and slid them forward with her hand over them. She always enjoyed the small plunk and scraping sound they made over the rough bar.  
  
After the bartender left with his hands clutching the money she'd given him Blaine twisted around on her little wooden stool, and ignored all the appreciative glances given her way. She'd grown used to many aspects of a thief's life. The long, brown, wool overcoat with hood no longer bothered her, nor did the black pants and shirt feel strange anymore. She was accustomed to it all. Finally she tilted her tankard up once more, downed the last of the whiskey, and stood wiping her mouth.  
  
Striding out the door as if she owned the place there was no fear in her eyes. No one messed with her anymore; she'd earned her place among the den of thieves. Steel had entered her heart the day her family died and she had no intention of letting anyone else enter it. She'd been hurt once, it wouldn't, couldn't, happen again.  
  
After leaving the filthy pub Blaine took a deep breath of fresh air, and started towards the forest that bordered the small village. She didn't stop when she reached the edge, but walked on. Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she slowly ambled on towards a cave just inside the boundaries of the wood. Upon entering it she sat on the floor and curled up into a small ball. Occasionally it got lonely here at night.  
  
* * *  
  
The first rays of morning stirred Blaine awake from her deep sleep. Months before she'd taken on the routine of clearing her mind before sleep, so as not to have the nightmares she was prone to. Stumbling awake she brushed the leaves and dirt out of her braid and threw on her coat. Then she froze; a sound greeted her ears that wasn't part of the normal routine.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ok, currently I'm having a chronic writer's block. I need your opinions! I'm torn as to what should happen now. Such as, what the mysterious noise could be. Give me your ideas or opinions in a review! 


	4. Author's Note

Ok, here's the deal. I have no idea I which direction I want this story to take. Although I did take into consideration your ideas for this chapter, and found some I rather liked, I'm extremely disorganized. I never really made a plot. I was just feelin' creative one day so, on a sudden brainstorm, said "Hey! I'll write a fanfiction!" Now the problem I'm sure you can see is that I gave no thought as to the plot, never even came up with an outline. No, I am not abandoning my story, just.taking a break in order to organize myself more. So please bear with me! In the mean time I suggest you take a look at my favorites list, most of them are very good stories.  
  
~French Poodle~ 


End file.
